


【Mystic Messenger】我的兄弟是戏精本精无误了

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	【Mystic Messenger】我的兄弟是戏精本精无误了

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】我的兄弟是戏精本精无误了  
#说在前面#  
脑补Ray线GE后Saeran把不想给别人添麻烦而匿了的seven暴打一顿抓回来（？），两兄弟的相处模式小段子  
还不太会好好交流的Choi家兄弟  
一如既往全程欢脱  
Saeran有在慢慢成长为一个温柔又坚强的人

Ready？  
Let's party！

———————————————————————

Saeran Choi很头疼。  
并不是因为当年被灌药留下的副作用，或者人格分裂的后遗症，而是因为他那个自开始兄弟共同生活就不断作妖的双胞胎哥哥。  
比如现在，Saeyoung Choi就在抱着他弟弟的大腿要求在晚饭的炖菜里面加入蜂蜜黄油薯片。

“......加薯片进炖菜这是什么英国人操作？”  
“哎～～～God 7说只要有蜂蜜黄油薯片的加成什么都会好吃(*口з口）。”  
Saeran冷眼看着自家不给加薯片就要在地板上装死的兄弟，拿出手机拍了张照片发到了聊天室。

========Saeran进入了聊天室========  
Saeran：Saeyoung非要往炖菜里加薯片不加就装死怎么办？［趴在地上装死的Saeyoung.jpeg］  
Saeran：忍不住很想踹他。  
Saeran：昨天晚上我回家也发现他在家门口装死。那个血液溅射的效果还挺逼真的。  
Saeran：就是后来花了很长时间清洗地板。［生气.emoji］  
Zen：妈呀Seven居然还有这个天赋Lmaoooooo  
MC：他只是想和你撒娇而已吧，都共同生活一周了你们还是这个相处模式吗lolol手动保存图片！  
Saeran：......装死是撒娇？  
MC：Lolol这是God 7特有的撒娇方式！  
========707进入了聊天室========  
Yoosung⭐️：我有预感Seven看到照片之后会删除记录Lolol  
707:然后God 7还会在半夜偷偷潜入你们的房间消除你们的记忆哦［推眼镜.emoji］  
Zen：［哎？！.emoji］  
MC：Saeran！求友军掩护Lolol

Saeran扭头看了一眼脚下依旧躺在地板上，一手抱着自己大腿一手拿着手机快速打字威胁着聊天室里成员的Saeyoung，“你不是在装死么。”  
听到上方传来说话声音的Saeyoung立马恢复了装死的姿势，“Bubu (*口з口）God 7要有薯片才能活过来。”  
“哦，那你就死着吧。”Saeran绕开躺在厨房地板上的Saeyoung，把做好的炖菜搬上餐桌。  
Saeyoung见自家兄弟不理自己，便以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃响叮当之势从地上爬起来，做抹眼泪状，“Saeran，你变了，你已经不是原来那个我说什么都会相信的可爱弟弟了。啊，当年你怯弱地拉着我的袖子，眼睛是那么清澈......”迎面飞来了一把勺子，Saeyoung连忙闪身躲过。  
“我真傻，真的，我单知道我们离别多年，会竟无语凝噎；我不知道你...”  
迎面又飞过一把叉子。  
“你竟然会变得如此这般无情，残酷，无理取......”看着Saeran已经准备搬起椅子砸过来，Saeyoung立马见好就收乖乖闭嘴。  
“......有没有人和你说过你有戏精天赋。”  
“哼哼，God 7可是完美无敌的！”  
Saeran不禁掩面，谁来领走这个戏精本精，这才不是他双胞胎兄弟！

“其实你不用这么故作开朗。”Saeran低头专注于和碗里的炖菜斗争，“我知道的，你和我一样，相处的时候不知道该说些什么，又害怕气氛尴尬。”  
Saeran抬头看着对面和自己一样的那张面孔，不再是带着闹腾欢脱笑容的707，而是他从前熟悉的兄弟Saeyoung，“我们是兄弟，我们还有足够的时间重新了解对方。”就像当年MC一次次把她的感情传达给自己一样，这次，自己也会学着把自己的想法好好传达给Saeyoung。  
其实他的兄弟只是在用一种笨拙的方式，想创造机会多和自己说说话而已。  
Saeyoung抓了抓他那头乱糟糟的红毛，转头往冰箱走，“啊啊Saeran做的炖菜怎么可以没有Ph.D Pepper搭配呢！不敢相信我居然忘了这么重要的事情，我这就去拿点儿过来！”  
你发红的耳朵已经暴露了，Saeyoung。Saeran看着自家兄弟手忙脚乱借着找饮料掩饰表情的背影。  
算了，这次就当没看见好了。  
Saeran心情愉悦地继续吃着炖菜。

———————————————————————

感觉Ray线GE之后就是成长后的Saeran把Seven哄回来，不然怎么能算是HE！  
弟控Seven最开始绝对不知道咋和Saeran相处，只会变向撒娇找话题，然后Saeran从MC那里学会了投直球（。对Seven效果拔群！  
Saeran一定会成为一个温柔又坚定的人，然后去见Seven的！！！Choi家兄弟都是小天使！！！


End file.
